resident_evil_fanfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex
"Alex'' was the leading person in the fight against the undead while in the Hive. He was a employee of Umbrella who was assigned to be the security operative to protect the main entrance of the Hive, The Wonderland House. He learned about the illegall experiments from Umbrella by a mole, Liza Addison. Unbeknownst to them, Alex's co-worker, Allison Prospero, discovered this plan and took the T-Virus and Anti-Virus and tried to sell them on Amazon with the plan of getting rich, and taking Alex with her. She threw the T-Virus into the air vents in the Hive and killed every employee. Both Alex and Allison were knocked unconscious when the Red Queen released noxious gas into the house. The Hive After being rendered amnesiac, Alex and a team of commandos along with Allison and FBI agent Max Addison, go down into The Hive to shut down the Red Queen. After the team successfully deactivate the Red Queen, as a result, all the power goes out and they fail to keep the doors closed. All of the infected Hive employees get out of the locked rooms and start to rampage through the Hive. After a brief battle with half of the undead, they struggle to kill the rest. Alex wanders by himself and encounters an undead employee and Alex kicks her in the face and kills her. He grabs a gun from the uniform. He sees an undead dog, also known as the Cerberus, and locks it in the room. He turns to see more Cerberus, and kills them all with the gun. He sees the one he locked in the room and drops the gun and jumps on a suitcase and kicks the Cerberus, killing it. Appearence and Wardrobe In the first film, Resident Evil, Alex wears a black muscle shirt and blue shorts with a pair of long johns underneath. He also wears a necklace on his neck. He wears black military boots. His hair is military style and is light brown and is combed in a rough style and is head length. In the planned sequel, Resident Evil: Cataclysm, Alex will wear black ripped jeans and black cowboy boots, and he will have 2 twin pistols in a holster on his thigh attached to a webbed belt and will have two custom Uzis attached to a holster on his side. He also has a shotgun on his back in a shotgun holster. His hair will be cut hipster style and will be longer and be a darker shade of brown than in the first film. In the possible third film, Resident Evil: Extermination, Alex will wear a white tank top. Over this, he will wear a dark brown vest. His pants will seem to be attached to his vest. He will wear sand colored boots and will wear a sand colored duster and for weapons he will have sand colored Condor Tactical holsters attached to two military belts that overlap each other. He will also have two kukri knives. He will have a shotgun holstered on his back and his hair will be shoulder length and will be dirty brown and messy. For pistols he will probably have 2 twin Colt 1911 pistols in the tactical holster.